Our LOVE story
by Mochizuka Kei
Summary: Sebuah kisah romansa remaja yang tengah dalam masa pubertasnya. Rasa suka dan kelabilan terus menyertai perjalanannya / "Hinata, apa kau punya dua bolpoin?" / "Ini tentang perasaanku, aku harap kau tidak marah." / DLDR / My First NaruHina fic / Mind to Read and Review? / cover by jupitrie(dot)deviantart(dot)com


**OUR [LOVE] STORY**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATED : T**

 _ **Warning! OUT OF CHARACTER, AU, Typo(s), Alur cepat, Lebih banyak deskripsi.**_

 **This Story © Mochizuka Kei**

 **My first NaruHina Story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading Minna!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ENJOY!.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pertama kali masuk sekolah baru adalah hal yang menyenangkan bagi setiap orang, mungkin tidak bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dia sungguh terlihat biasa saja.

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang siswa dengan rambut kuning jabrik, manik _shappire_ blue yang mampu memikat hati kaum hawa serta dengan kepribadian yang terbilang kalem itu pertama kali memulai masa Sekolah Menengah Pertamanya pada kelas 7-5.

Begitu masuk ke dalam kelasnya itu, entah sihir apa yang merasuki Naruto, bagaikan bertemu sesosok bidadari pada pandangan pertama, Naruto merasakan debaran pada hatinya saat melihat gadis berambut indigo yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Psssttt... namanya... siapa?" bisiknya pada teman sebangkunya dengan melawan perasaan malunya.

"Siapa?" balas siswa berambut merah dengan kulit pucat itu seraya menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Perempuan yang duduk disebelah sana." jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah perempuan yang ia maksud.

"Oh.. itu Hyuuga Hinata. Kenapa?" tanya siswa tadi dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hah? Tidak kok, aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Terimakasih yaa."

"Sama-sama. Oh, Aku Gaara. Akasuna no Gaara," Ujar siswa dengan manik _hazel_ itu.

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Hari demi hari, Naruto yang notabene adalah murid baru semakin merasakan sesuatu yang aneh padanya. Apalagi saat dirinya diam-diam memandang sosok perempuan bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu.

"Hari ini Ibu ada rapat dan ibu harap kalian tidak berisik selama jam pelajaran Ibu." Ujar guru Kurenai yang disambut dengan teriakan " _yes_ " kecil dari murid-muridnya.

"Tapi, kalian harus merangkum bab dua dan bab tiga lalu kumpulkan di meja Ibu, hari ini juga. Ibu harap kalian tidak berisik." lanjut Kurenai dengan tegas dan sukses membuat para murid bungkam dan mulai mengeluh.

Lalu Kurenaipun pergi meninggalkan kelas.

"Yah.. kenapa harus merangkum sih? Kan malas..." keluh beberapa siswa kelas 7-5 itu. Sedangkan Naruto dengan wajah sebalnya langsung meraih tas miliknya dan mencari benda panjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menulis.

"Sial, aku lupa membawa bolpoin." gumamnya setelah mengetahui bahwa tak ada satupun bolpoin di tas hitam miliknya.

"Gaara, kau punya dua bolpoin?" tanya Naruto pada Gaara yang baru saja akan memulai menulis. Sedangkan Gaara membalas dengan gelengan kepalanya, "Aku hanya punya satu, inipun satu-satunya." Ujar Gaara dengan wajah mengkhawatirkan.

Hati Naruto mencelos saat mendapatkan jawaban itu dan entah mengapa pikirannya kini tertuju pada Hinata. Perlahan ia dekati Hinata yang sedang membuka buku paket Sejarah miliknya. Dan tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, pemuda berparas tampan itu segera menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau punya dua bolpoin?" tanya Naruto dengan nada senormal mungkin.

"Eh? Ada nih, mau pinjam?" balas Hinata lembut.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Naruto lagi seakan tidak percaya.

"Boleh, ini." Jawab Hinata seraya menyerahkan bolpoin miliknya kepada Naruto. Dengan tangan yang ditahan agar tidak bergerar, Naruto mengambil bolpoin itu dari tangan Hinata. Dan tanpa sengaja, kulit mereka bersentuhan.

" _Arigatou_..." ujar Naruto lalu membalikan badannya dan segera duduk di kursinya, berharap tak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah salah tingkah.

'Sial! Kenapa jantungku tidak bisa berhenti berdebar? _Kami-sama_ bantulah aku...' gumam Naruto dalam hati.

Tepat saat bel pulang berbunyi, Hinata yang baru selesai membereskan buku-bukunya langsung menghampiri Naruto.

"Boleh aku ambil lagi bolpoinku?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto yang tengah mencari sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"T-tunggu, tadi aku menyimpannya disini. Tapi s-sekarang... malah... tidak ada..." ujar Naruto dengan perasaan was-was

"Eh? Hilang maksudmu?"

"Sepertinya... begitu..." ujar Naruto lirih, perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya.

"Yasudah, tak apa. Lain kali hati-hati yah, jangan teledor." Senyuman Hinata sukses membuat Naruto terpesona.

"Ah, Baiklah. Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Eung, tak apa. Aku pulang duluan yah." Pamit Hinata yang langsung pergi menuju keluar kelas meninggalkan Naruto dengan beberapa temannya yang sedang piket.

'Sungguh bagaikan malaikat.' Pikir Naruto, tak sia-sia dia menyukai gadis berambut _indigo_ itu.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto berniat untuk mengganti bolpoin milik Hinata yang telah ia hilangkan itu dengan yang baru. Tetapi, Hinata malah menolaknya halus dengan alasan ia tidak marah sama sekali.

Hinata sendiri berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah bukan masalah sama sekali dan Naruto tak akan mengulanginya, tetapi beberapa bulan kemudian pikiran Hinata salah, sifat teledor Naruto masih ada dan tidak hilang. Bahkan ia masih sering menghilangkan bolpoin yang ia pinjamkan pada Naruto

Hinata yang sabar kini malah geram pada sifat teledor Naruto. Tak jarang ia ngambek pada Naruto karena lagi-lagi menghilangkan bolpoin miliknya.

'Naruto itu! Kenapa sih dia membuatku kesal terus? Ugh...' geram Hinata dalam hati.

Tetapi, siapa yang dapat menyangka. Sejak saat itulah mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Naruto dan Hinata sendiri masih sering berkomunikasi lewat jejaring sosial _facebook_ meski hanya untuk menanyakan tugas.

Naruto yang sudah sadar sejak awal bahwa ia memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata tak berani sama sekali untuk mengungkapkannya. Ia lebih memilih memendamnya daripada mendapatkan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar karena Naruto sendiri berpikir bahwa Hinata tidak menyukainya dan hanya menganggapnya sekedar temen satu kelas.

Dan takdir menyatukan mereka dalam satu acara, dimana Naruto dan Hinata mau tidak mau harus menjadi pembawa acara bersama. Hinata yang tidak menyukai Naruto dan cenderung membencinya, kini malah merasakan sesuatu berbeda dalam hatinya. Apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa Naruto yang secara diam-diam selalu memandanginya.

Hinata sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya, sungguh ia tidak menyukai sosok Naruto. Tetapi, setiap kali Naruto mengirimkan pesan lewat _facebook_ kepadanya ada rasa senang tersendiri baginya. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Hinata sendiri sering menyapa Naruto terlebih dahulu lewat pesan _facebook_.

Tanpa terasa satu semester di kelas 7-5 telah terlewati, Naruto sendiri mendapatkan peringkat yang terbilang memuaskan dan ternyata peringkat Hinata berada di bawahnya.

"Aku akan menyusulmu Naruto." Bisik Hinata pelan pada Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum padanya.

Semester genap pun dimulai, Hinata sukses masuk keanggotaan di Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang tak ada niat sama sekali untuk masuk ke dalam organisasi tertinggi di sekolahnya itu. Naruto lebih memilih masuk kedalam organisasi kepramukaan, sesuai dengan hobinya sendiri.

Semakin lama, perasaan suka dalam hati Naruto kian bertambah. Namun sayang, ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya kepada Hinata.

"Aku harap Hinata bisa tahu perasaan ini, tapi... bagaimana caranya?" gumam Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia tertidur. Bayang-bayang Hinata masih saja terus berkeliaran di dalam pikirannya.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Hinata yang terbilang susah untuk tidur memilih untuk berdiam diri. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang kepada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah ia sangka. Ya, sosok seorang Naruto.

"Kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya sih? Apa... aku... suka... hyyaaaaaaaaa!" jerit Hinata pelan lalu menutup mukanya dengan bantal.

 **O-U-R-[-L-O-V-E-]-S-T-O-R-Y**

Menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti sangatlah menyiksa hati, semua orang tahu itu. Tak terkecuali Naruto yang selama ini sudah menunggu Hinata. Perasaannya tak menentu, pikirannya selalu terbayang oleh Hinata dan Hinata. Sungguh tak ada gadis lain di hatinya selain Hyuuga Hinata.

Tetapi, sifat Hinata yang menurutnya tak bisa ditebak dan perasaan khawatir akan ditolak membuat Naruto kian bimbang untuk memutuskan lanjut atau terdengar gosip bahwa Hinata mencintainya, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa percaya akan gosip itu. Ia akan lebih percaya jika Hinata sendiri yang mengungkapkannya.

Melihat sikap Hinata yang terkadang menghindarinya dan juga perasaannya yang kian bimbang membuat Naruto berpikir untuk berhenti mencintai Hinata dan melupakannya. Dan disinilah dia, kini dia tengah dekat dengan salah satu rekan satu ekstrakulikulernya, Sabaku no Matsuri.

Naruto memang tak pernah menyangka ia bisa dekat dengan Matsuri, walaupun memang bukan dia yang mendekatinya duluan. Tetapi percayalah, kedekatan mereka berawal hanya karena berdiskusi soal ekstrakulikuler.

Saat itu, Naruto terpikir untuk melupakan Hinata dengan menjadikan Matsuri sebagai kekasihnya dan benar saja, kini Matsuri sudah menjadi kekasih dari Naruto.

"Mungkin dengan cara ini aku bisa melupakannya, semoga saja bisa." Gumam Naruto

Keesokan harinya, Hinata dan teman-teman kelasnya berencana untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok mereka di ruang multimedia sekolahnya.

"WOW! Lihat ini! Hinata! Sini! Lihat ini!" seru salah satu rekan kelompok Hinata yang dengan heboh memanggil dirinya yang baru saja membuka laptop hitam miliknya.

"Ada apa Shiru- _chan_?" tanya Hinata yang pelahan menghampiri temannya itu.

Mata Hinata membelalak saat melihat layar laptop milik temannya itu. Ya, layar itu kini tengah menunjukan laman _facebook_ dengan tulisan:

 _ **Sabaku no Matsuri is in relationship with Uzumaki Naruto**_

Rasanya seperti dihujat ratusan pedang, hatinya terasa sangat sakit sekaligus kaget dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat dan tanpa sadar Hinata langsung berlari mengambil tas miliknya dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

" _Minna_ , aku pulang duluan yah. Aku rasa, aku tidak enak badan." Pamit Hinata tergesa-gesa dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rekan kelompoknya lalu pulang ke rumahnya.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, entah mengapa mata lavender milik Hinata kini berkaca-kaca. Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan ditusuk jarum yang amat besar.

" _A-aree..._ kenapa aku begini? Padahal aku ada tugas kelompok yang harus aku selesaikan... kenapa... begini?" pikir Hinata yang lalu menyambar buku dan bolpoin miliknya lalu menuliskan isi hatinya pada kertas tak berdosa itu.

Pagi itu keadaan kelas 7-5 masih sepi, hanya ada beberapa siswa saja yang sudah datang. Naruto yang baru saja datang, tepat berpapasan dengan Hinata.

"Selamat yah, _longlast_ dengan Matsuri." Ujar Hinata dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya mengangguk.

Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hati Naruto, entah mengapa sejak kejadian tadi pagi ia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Hinata. Gadis pujaan hatinya yang biasanya ceria dengan mata berbinar bagaikan kristal itu kini terlihat tidak begitu ceria dengan manik lavendernya yang sedikit layu.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata yah?" pikir Naruto. Dan perasaan khawatir serta penasaran itu terus menghantui Naruto.

Lambat laun, kini Hinata menyadari bahwa dirinya telah jatuh hati pada sosok yang dulu ia benci, Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi, semuanya terlambat. Naruto kini sudah memiliki kekasih. Mungkin sudah tak ada lagi harapan untuknya.

"Mengapa aku menyukainya saat ia sudah memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain? Naruto... aku harap kau tahu perasaanku." Gumam Hinata pelan.

Sejak pemberitahuan bahwa Naruto dan Matsuri menjalin hubungan itu tersebar, membuat hubungan Naruto dan Hinata yang dulu sempat dekat kian merenggang.

Hingga akhirnya, Naruto merenung dan menyadari tentang perasaannya. Cinta tidak bisa dipaksakan, begitu juga dengan melupakan. Ia akui bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertamanya pada Hinata itu sangat sulit dilupakan, semua bayang-bayang tentang Hinata tak bisa ia hapus dari pikirannya. Dan tak dapat dipungkiri, meskipun telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Tetapi, yang ada dalam pikiran dan hati Naruto hanyalah Hinata seorang.

"Bodoh, mengapa aku melakukan hal ini... pada akhirnya aku tetap saja tidak bisa melupakannya! Haaahhh... Hinata..." ujar Naruto frustasi lalu menutup buku pelajaran yang sedari tadi hanya ia buka tanpa dibaca sedikitpun.

Naruto yang tak bisa fokus dengan belajarnya karena permasalahan yang sedang ia alami membuat beberapa nilai ulangan tengah semester duanya kini menurun.

Setelah berpikir beberapa kali bahwa keputusannya untuk menjadikan Matsuri sebagai kekasihnya demi melupakan sosok Hinata adalah salah besar dan dengan niat tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Matsuri lebih dalam lagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Matsuri dengan alasan _'ingin fokus belajar'_ dan Matsuri menerima keputusan Naruto.

"Mungkin, lebih baik aku akhiri semuanya." Pikir Naruto yang langsung mencari ponsel miliknya.

Di sisi lain, Hinata tanpa sadar ia masih menunggu Naruto. Meskipun Naruto tak tahu bahwa Hinata sudah menyukainya sebelum Naruto berpacaran dengan Matsuri. Tetapi, tak ada niat sedikitpun dalam hatinya untuk mendekati Naruto, ia tidak ingin mendekati orang yang telah memiliki kekasih atau lebih tepatnya menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang. Dan sebab itu, Hinata lebih memilih untuk memendam perasaannya itu dan berharap suatu saat Naruto akan mengetahuinya.

Tanpa terasa, semester dua sudah selesai. Percaya atau tidak, kini nama Hyuuga Hinata terpampang dengan jelas pada urutan peringkat pertama. Benar, Hinata menduduki peringkat pertama dari seluruh kelas 7 Shoura Junior High School.

Naruto yang kaget dan tak menyangka bahwa Hinata akan benar-benar melampauinya merasakan perasaan bangga tersendiri. Melihat gadisnya-pujaan hatinya- kini tersenyum bangga akan prestasinya.

Satu minggu setelah pembagian nilai rapor kenaikan kelas, munculah berita pembagian kelas yang ternyata diacak kembali untuk kelas 8.

Sangat disayangkan, Naruto dan Hinata tidak dalam satu kelas lagi. Naruto kini berada di dalam kelas 8-4 sedangkan Hinata berada di kelas 8-8.

"Yah... tidak satu kelas dengan Naruto. _Maybe i'll miss him_." Keluh Hinata sambil menatap layar laptop yang tengah menunjukan _website_ sekolahnya.

Tiba-tiba mata Hinata membelalak saat melihat nama Matsuri yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah mantan kekasih Naruto ada dalam satu kelas yang sama dengan Naruto. Hatinya terasa sedikit panas saat mengetahui hal itu.

Berita _moving class_ itu cepat menyebar luas. Hinata yang tengah _online_ pada akun _facebook_ -nya mengirim pesan pada akun _facebook_ Naruto

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Kau kelas berapa?**_

Satu jam berselang, Naruto membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : 8-4, kau?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : 8-8 hehehe, kita pisah kelas.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Ya...**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Cie... satu kelas dengan mantan.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Hah?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Iya, kau satu kelas dengan Matsuri**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Oh...**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Cieeee...**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Kenapa?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Tidak hehehe**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Siap, Naru-chan**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : :)**_

Setelah membaca pesan itu, ada perasaan sedih dalam hati Naruto. Bukan karena ia harus satu kelas lagi dengan Matsuri, tetapi ia kini harus berpisah kelas dengan pujaan hatinya.

Naruto berharap, sangat berharap hubungannya dengan Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

 **O-U-R-[-L-O-V-E-]-S-T-O-R-Y**

Tak terasa, sudah lebih dari empat bulan Naruto lewati menjadi murid di kelas 8-4. Naruto memang mendapatkan teman baru di kelas 8-4, baginya kelas 8-4 berbeda dengan kelasnya yang dulu. Disini, ia lebih banyak bergaul dengan temannya dan mulai mendalami tentang teknologi.

Selama empat bulan itu, Naruto sukses membangkitkan prestasinya. Tetapi, ada hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. Meskipun memang benar banyak wanita yang menyukai dirinya, tetap saja yang ada di hatinya hanya Hinata seorang. Tak peduli sekeras apapun Naruto mencoba melupakannya tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan memikirkan Hinata lagi dan lagi.

Sangat disayangkan, selama empat bulan itu ia tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali dengan Hinata. baik melalui _chat facebook_ maupun pesan singkat. Mereka benar-benar _lost contact_ Alasannya? Entah, Narutopun tidak tahu.

"KEPADA SELURUH SISWA KELAS DELAPAN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA UTAMA. SEKALI LAGI KEPADA SELURUH SISWA KELAS DELAPAN HARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA UTAMA. TERIMAKASIH"

Pengumuman itu terdengar dengan sangat jelas di telinga seluruh siswa kelas delapan. Dan dengan cepat merekapun bergegas menuju aula utama.

"Baiklah, terimakasih sudah berkumpul disini. Kalian bapak kumpulkan disini tidak lain dan tidak bukan untuk pengumuman tentang _studytour_ yang akan kita laksanakan pada tanggal tigabelas bulan depan. Kalian akan dibentuk dalam beberapa kelompok..."

Entah apalagi pengumuman yang dikumandangkan oleh wakil kepala sekolah itu, nyatanya tak sedikit juga siswa yang terkantuk dan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang diumumkan itu.

Selesai pembagian kelompok dan bus untuk _studytour_ itu, seperti sebuah benang merah yang memang mengikat Naruto dan Hinata. Lagi-lagi mereka bertakdir untuk bersama, walaupun berbeda kelompok tetapi mereka berada dalam bus yang sama.

Perasaan hangat sekaligus senang hinggap di dalam hati Naruto dan Hinata. Dan tanpa perintah apapun, Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mengirimkan pesan lewat akun _facebook-_ nya kepada Hinata.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Kau bus 3 kan?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Iya, kamu juga?**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Hn..**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Dingin...**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Hati-hati saat nanti di bus yah. Jaa ne.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Iya, kau juga. Jaa.**_

Bagaikan ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya, kini Hinata merasa sangat bahagia. Sudah sekian lama ia menunggu dan kini Naruto kembali menghubunginya. Sungguh sangat bahagia, apalagi bisa berada dalam satu bus dengan Naruto selama _studytour_ itu cukup membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi.

Selama _studytour_ berlangsung, Naruto selalu mengirim mengirim pesan melalui _facebook_ pada Hinata. Entah itu untuk mengucapkan selamat malam atau bertanya hal lainnya. Komunikasi antara dua sejoli ini terus berlanjut.

Seusai _studytour_ Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk melanjutkan komunikasi mereka melalui sms yang ternyata Naruto baru saja mengganti nomor ponselnya.

 **O-U-R-[-L-O-V-E-]-S-T-O-R-Y**

Hari terus berganti bulan, tanpa terasa komunikasi antara Naruto dan Hinata kini kembali merenggang.

Hinata yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya serta kegiatannya pada bidang Organisasi Siswa Intra Sekolah dan Naruto yang tengah mempersiapkan perlombaan baris berbaris dari ekstrakulikulernya membuat keduanya jarang sekali memegang ponselnya masing-masing.

Hingga suatu waktu pada saat sabtu malam tiba, tentu semua orang tahu bahwa malam itu merupakan malam yang bahagia. Apalagi bagi seorang pelajar, tidak ada jatah untuk membuka buku pada malam itu. Begitu pula dengan pelajar berambut kuning jabrik ini, ia lebih memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di atas kasur kesayangannya.

Baru saja sepuluh menit Naruto memejamkan matanya, suara ponselnya sukses membuat sang pemiliknya kembali membuka matanya perlahan dan langsung meraihnya dengan malas. Setelah membuka _lockscreen_ ponselnya-

" _Hyuuga Hinata, i'd like to invite you to chat over BBM."_

Sederet tulisan yang menjadi pemberitahuan pada ponsel Naruto itu sukses membuat pemuda bermanik _sapphire blue_ itu membelalakan matanya dan senang setengah mati.

"Sejak kapan Hinata menggunakan BBM?" pikirnya sebentar lalu jarinya langsung menekan tombol pilihan " _accept"_ pada layar ponselnya.

Tak lama kemudian bunyi pesan masuk khas BBM dari ponsel Naruto berbunyi.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Haalllloooooo!**_

Ternyata, itu adalah BBM dari sang pujaan hati. Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto membalas BBM tersebut.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Hei!**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Lama tidak jumpa, eh? Heheheh...**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Iya, hahaha. Apa kabar?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Baik, kau?**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Baik juga. Sejak kapan kau punya BBM?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Baru saja aku mendownloadnya**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Bagaimana kau tahu pin milikku?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Ada deh... mau tahu saja.**_

Baiklah, Naruto akui ini bukan seperti dirinya. Terlihat Naruto yang biasanya kalem bisa menunjukan sisi hangatnya ketika ber- _chatting_ ria dengan Hinata.

Ternyata, percakapan mereka tak sampai disitu. Malam itu mereka lewati dengan saling bertanya tentang kegiatan mereka dan bercanda satu sama lain sampai akhirnya Hinata pamit untuk tidur duluan mengingat bahwa malam sudah semakin larut.

"Setidaknya rinduku terobati." Gumam Naruto lalu menyimpan ponselnya dan bergegas untuk tidur.

Dan tanpa disadari, setiap sabtu malam Naruto dan Hinata mempunyai kebiasaan baru. Yaitu, menghabiskan waktu sabtu malam mereka bersama melalui pesan BBM yang mereka sebut sebagai ritual " _Sabtinggu"_.

Waktu terus bergulir, membuat perasaan Naruto kepada Hinata sejak satu tahun yang lalu kian bertambah kuat dan besar. Naruto sendiri terkadang tidak bisa menahan perasaan itu.

"Mengapa Hinata selalu sukses membuat hatiku berdebar? Ini sudah lebih dari satu tahun aku menyukainya! Mengapa aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya?! Arrgghhh!" jerit Naruto pelan seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut kuning jabriknya.

Sedangkan Hinata yang selama ini hanya memendam perasaan sukanya pada Naruto, hanya bisa menunggu. Meski terkadang ia membuat sebuah status pada akun jejaring sosial miliknya dengan maksud memberi kode kepada Naruto tentang perasaannya.

"Hhhhhh... apa salah aku berharap padanya? Tapi, berasa dekat dengannya saja aku sudah senang. Berbicara dengannya meski hanya lewat udara saja sudah membuatku nyaman. Naruto... apa kau juga menyukaiku?" gumam Hinata seraya menatap langit malam penuh bintang dengan ponsel ber- _casing_ merah jambu ditangannya.

 _Feeling_ Hinata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap dirinya, membuat Naruto semakin ingin memberitahukan bahwa ia mencintai gadis berambut indigo itu. Setelah berpikir beberapa kali, malam itu Naruto benar-benar bertekad bulat untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Dengan keberanian yang sudah Naruto kumpulkan, jarinya kini tengah menari diatas _keypad_ ponselnya.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Hinata.**_

Suara pemberitahuan khas BBM kini berbunyi pada ponsel Hinata, membuat sang pemiliknya mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel kesayangannya itu.

"Naruto? Dia datang tepat sekali." Gumam gadis bermanik lavender itu dan langsung mengetik pesan balasan untuk Naruto

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Ya?**_

Naruto lalu menghela napas sejenak dan kembali mengetik pesan yang tertuju pada pujaan hatinya.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Boleh aku bicara sesuatu?**_

Dahi Hinata mengkerut heran, tidak biasanya Naruto begini. Mengingat bahwa Naruto terkadang lebih suka _to the point_ daripada basa-basi.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Boleh, ada apa memangnya? Tak biasanya kau terkesan serius begini.**_

Tangan kekar Naruto mulai sedikit bergetar dan telapak tangannya terasa basah, efek gugup mungkin?

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Berjanjilah untuk tidak marah padaku**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Baiklah, ada apa sih?**_

Rasa penasaran mulai menyelimuti hati Hinata.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Ini tentang perasaanku, aku harap kau tidak marah.**_

Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, persaan was-was kini mengitari hati kecilnya.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah. Kau kenapa? Ada apa?**_

Setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, pelan-pelan Naruto mengetik pesan untuk Hinata kembali, tentu isinya adalah perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi Naruto.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Daisuki Hyuuga Hinata.**_

Tepat setelah Naruto mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Hinata hanya membacanya saja. Debaran di dalam hatinya bertambah cepat. Perasaanya serasa campur aduk. Senang, kaget dan bingung semuanya bercampur menjadi satu. Perlahan-lahan Hinata menggerakan jarinya untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Hah? Ng... Naruto... apa kau sedang menembakku?**_

Naruto yang sejak tadi gugup tetapi, setelah membaca pesan itu malah menahan tawa, entah mengapa gadis yang selama ini menjadi pujaan hatinya itu kini sukses membuat perasaan takut dan khawatirnya hilang.

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Tidak. Ng... maksudku. Aku hanya mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Sejujurnya ini sudah lama. Tepatnya sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, jujur saja aku sudah menyukaimu sejak itu. Maaf aku baru mengatakannya sekarang.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Tak apa, Naruto.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Jadi?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Jadi? Maksudnya?**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Bagaimana dengan perasaanmu?**_

Hinata terdiam sejenak lalu mengambil napas panjang kemudian mulai mengetik pesan yang berisi perasaannya.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Baiklah, sejujurnya aku juga menyukaimu. Daisuki Uzumaki Naruto.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Benarkah?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Aku bersumpah.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Jika boleh aku tahu, Sejak kapan?**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Sebenarnya, jauh sebelum kau berpacaran dengan Matsuri aku sudah menyukaimu. Mungkin aku telat menyadarinya, tetapi sejak saat kita menjadi pembawa acara bersama aku mulai merasa tertarik padamu.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Ah... maafkan aku.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Tak perlu minta maaf, aku senang ternyata kau menyukaiku juga.**_

 _ **Uzumaki Naruto : Aku lebih senang darimu. Satu tahun lebih aku menyukaimu dan ternyata kau juga menyukaiku. Terimakasih Hinata, aku sayang padamu.**_

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata : Aku juga menyayangimu, Naruto.**_

Perasaan lega kini menyelimuti kedua insan yang berbeda jenis kelamin itu, karena memang tidak ada salahnya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kepada seseorang yang kita sukai. Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Hinata terus menjalin hubungan dengan lancar. Meski Hinata tidak menyandang status sebagai kekasih Naruto tapi itu sudah cukup baginya.

Meskipun terkadang Hinata menanyakan siapa dirinya bagi Naruto dan Naruto akan selalu menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan jawaban yang sama.

" _Kau adalah orang yang aku sayang. Mungkin, kita tidak berpacaran tapi ketahuilah hanya engkau yang aku sayang. Aku tidak ingin jika kita berpacaran lalu putus dan saling berjauhan seperti yang lainnya, memang banyak yang berpacaran lama bahkan sampai menikah tetapi disekitar kita lebih banyak yang putus dan bermusuhan, aku tidak ingin seperti itu. Satu hal yang jelas, Hinata. Aku sangat menyayangimu."_

Naruto sendiri memang nyaman dengan keadaan seperti itu, setidaknya penantiannya selama satu tahun lebih tergantikan dengan lebih dari cukup. Kehadiran Hinata yang kini selalu menjadi penyemangatnya semakin membuatnya sayang pada Hinata.

Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Hinata akan selalu bersama. Semua rintangan dan tantangan mereka lewati. Beruntunglah, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar sama sekali. Selimut kasih dan sayang kini selalu mengelilingi hati mereka berdua.

" _ **Tidak peduli berapa kali kau berusaha untuk menghindar, karena pada akhirnya hatimu akan tetap memilih dirinya untuk mengisi ruangan yang telah kau tata rapi di hatimu."**_

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hello! Mochizuka Kei is back! hehehee

Sebenernya cerita ini pernah aku publish cuma ngerasa ada yang ngeganjel-_- jadinya sempet aku hapus, remake dan sekarang aku re-publish! hehehe

To be honest, ini cerita berdasarkan cerita nyata sih '-' Kei terinspirasi untuk menuliskan cerita dari kisah teman Kei sendiri -sebut saja Imatsuyo-. Dan Kei sudah dapat izinnya ko eheheheh...

Jadi... how? Maafkan jika alurnya terasa aneh dan terkesan tidak rapi karena pindah-pindah scene terus-_-

Thanks for Reading this fic, Thank you for being you, Readers!

I hope you'll like this fanfic.

Please write some comment or you opinion about this fic in Review Box ^^

The last!

Regards,

Mochizuka Kei


End file.
